All Because of Nothing
by Essesscee
Summary: Hey ! I'm back with All Because of Nothing! The Vargas family is having a great day at their restaurant, until things go for the worst...


A.N: Sup mah bitches…. so here we have a one shot (maybe) that I'll explain afterwards…. *grins sadistically*

* * *

It was a beautiful day at La Varga for the Vargas brothers. Customers were practically flying in through the doors, drooling for food. Lovino, the oldest Vargas and personification of South Italy, greeted guests and helped at the front of the house. Angelo, the youngest Vargas brother and Personification of Seborga, waited on the guests, as well as Paola, Vito, Giocoso, and Mona, the younger siblings of the triplet brothers being the personifications of Venice, Milan, Naples, and Sicily. Feliciano, the middle brother and personification of North Italy, prepared the food with his dear cousin, Lucian and personification of Romania.

In the late afternoon, Feliciano made his way up to the front desk. He surprised Lovino at first, but the eldest thought better to yell in front of the customers, as much as he wanted to.

"Feli!", he hissed, "What are you doing! You should be in the kitchen! What abou-" Lovino was interrupted when a finger touched his lips.

"Relax", Feliciano soothed, "There's no more tickets coming in and everyone has their food. Plus Lucy's back there in case." he added. As if on cue, the door's bell rung, which made the brothers jump. What they did not expect is Feliciano's best friend, Ludwig, to have entered.

"Hey Luddy! What's up?" he asked gleefully. As usual, the German turned a light pink colour and slicked his hair back with his hand.

"Ja, ja, nothing. Well I was wondering if I could place a reservation for ton-" he began, then was tackled to the ground by Lovino. This carried on for a minute about his "German-ess" and "God Damned Potato-ness", tagged along with the occasional potato bastard here and there. After he got his point across, he was pushed off by Feliciano, which made him run off to pout in a corner and the rest of the family's chants of 'Fight' to fade.

"As I was saying," he glared at Lovino, " Is that can I place a reservation for tonight? It's bruder's birthday, and Kiku, him and I were wondering how everything is here. Who's the chef?"  
Feliciano gave him an astonished look, then burst out laughing. "Oh-Oh my god, Luddy! I-I'm the chef!" How could you not know that?" he asked. For a moment, Ludwig was shocked.

"J-Ja, well, sorry about that." he apologized. He should have known, since Feliciano was in his kitchen whenever he visited.

"It's fine. So is nine o'clock okay for you? We have an opening if you want it" he persuaded him. It was nice to know his best friend wanted to come here.

"Wunderbar. I see you tonight then Feliciano!" he said as he walked out of the door. They all weren't aware of the later events that night

It was about five-of nine when he checked his watch. He was busy cooking with his cousin when more tickets flew through the window.

" Let's see. A Lasagna , A Spaghetti with meatballs, A Chicken Parmesan, and An Alfredo for table 21" Paola reported. "Okay" is all he responded, then sharply inhaled when the knife he was holding almost cut him. Paola scurried off just as Feliciano finished making the pasta, fettuccine and all.

"Speedy hands for the speedy mind i guess" he thought as he dropped the assorted pastas into the pots.

* * *

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Kiku all sat in La Varga, table 23 as they recalled. Mona recognized them, and seemed more herself and cheery than the way they saw here a minute ago. Ludwig looked at their surroundings. The walls were a beautiful brick with ivory vine wrapped and growing on them. White, red, and pink roses decorated the walls accompanied with the vines. There were lots of people in the dining room, others at the bar with Vinnie, or Vatican City, refilling their glasses. One family caught his eye. They all looked somewhat like Alfred, or America, except much fatter and as unbelievable as it is, MORE annoying than Alfred himself. In some words, they were the basic redneck Walmart family. Their children looked as though they were about to blow up, the mother would try to sneak a look in the reflection on the candleholder every so often, aside her looking like a blonde haired Jabba the Hutt, two other men that be basic copies of everyone else of the table, and all the father was doing was bitching about everything. Ludwig rolled his eyes, imagining how Roderich, or Austria would handle the situation of them at hand. He let out a chuckle, then began to listen to Kiku's conversation.

* * *

Paola later re-entered the kitchen, as pale as a ghost. This worried Feliciano very much. He wondered what was wrong.

"Hey sorella, is something bothering you?" he asked, then quickly went to comfort her. It took her a moment to speak, but she then whispered, "The guests at 21 want to talk to you about the lasagna. You'd better hurry up there". And with that, Feliciano left to head to the dining room.

* * *

Upon his arrival, a man stood up and glared at him. He could see exactly why his poor sister was terrified.

"Mi dispiace. Quello che sembra essere il problema? he asked in his native tongue. The family didn't understand what he said at all.

"Excuse me! My family and I have no idea of what you just said" the man snapped back. It was if Feliciano dumped water on his head or something.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry sir. What is the problem?" he quietly asked, feeling the emotions of anger and depression build up in him again like all of those years ago from the tone of this man's voice.

"MY WIFE'S FOOD! YOU ARE THE REASON THAT THE FOOD IS FUCKED UP!" he shouted, drawing Ludwig's attention to the table.

"Can I please ask what was wrong with your dish?" he questioned.

"My wife ordered the lasagna, and there were FUCKING OLIVES IN IT! SHE DOESN'T LIKE OLIVES!" the man screeched. It was as if the others were nonexistent.

"I'm sorry, sir. Would you like me to remake it or-" Feliciano started

"NO!" the man screamed, causing a massive scene. With this he lunged at Feliciano, tackling him to the ground. At the sudden impact, Feliciano shrieked, but screamed louder when hard, painful blows we meeting his face. Looking around quickly, then man found what he wanted, a meat knife. He cut a long, deep line into Feliciano's stomach, making him scream in pain. Ludwig got up, but was blocked by the two other men of attacker's table. He tried to get through them but didn't achieve anything. The man then picked up Feliciano and threw him against the wall, leaving the poor Italian crippled on the ground. As he struggled to get up, the man tightly grabbed him by his thin throat, pinning him against the wall as he began to stab him in the stomach. Blood began to run down his chin. He felt useless, but didn't bother to say anything. His vision was blurred when he felt his hair being tugged and his body drag against the ground. He heard the distant screams of customers, his family, and trio of friends until he feel the cool, wet ground beneath him. With one final strike the man cut deep in to Feliciano's torso, cutting vertically, then pulling the skin back, revealing all of his functional organs. Without hesitation, his smaller and less important organs were removed first. When his gall bladder and appendix were lying next to him, he began to go for his liver when Ludwig and Lovino both attacked. Ludwig pounced on the attacker's arm, making the knife cut deep into Feliciano's eye, causing him to let out one final scream before his vision began to vanish. The event that took place around him was too much, and all for a stupid reason.

"Maybe I'll go to sleep" Feliciano thought as his vision faded to black. Cold, Lonely Black.

So. I changed my mind. I SHALL MAKE THIS MULTIPLE CHAPTERS LONG! Okay, but I really don't have a clue why idea I get has to do with Italy getting injured, ill, or, well, DEAD! M'kay, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review and FAVORITE~!

-Essesscee


End file.
